TTD003.txt
mai-112「安心しすぎちゃって…。@ ;mai-112-1このままでいいのか…不安になってきてね」@ ;「そう…」@ ;mai-113「彼と私のいるところは、避難所であってさ、安住の地じゃないような気がして」@ ;スルッと指先から落ちた髪が、僕の膝小僧に掛かる。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-112.ogg" `"I felt *too* at ease...@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-112-1.ogg" ` I started getting worried... about whether it was really okay for things to stay like this."@ br `"I see..."@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-113.ogg" `"It felt like our place was a sanctuary, and not a home."@ br `The hair around her finger slipped away, falling upon my knee.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-114「私は、自分の夢というか、何かになりたい為にこの街に出てきた」@ ;「うん」@ ;mai-115「それなのに…」@ ;うなずく僕。@ ;mai-116「彼といることに安心しちゃって、夢を考えること、何をすべきか、それを考えることをしなかった」@ ;「宝石細工の職人になりたいって夢だよね？」@ ;所在なさげに見えるマイ、まるで迷い子のように見えた。\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-114.ogg" `"I came to this town to discover what my dream was."@ br `"Uh-huh."@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-115.ogg" `"And yet..."@ br `I nodded.\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-116.ogg" `"When he and I were together, I felt so peaceful that I didn't think about things like my dream, or what it was I should be doing."@ br `"You mean your dream about becoming a jewellery craftsman, right?"@ br `Mai sat idle, looking almost like a lost child.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-117「うん、そうなのにね…@/ ;mai-117-1先送りにしていたんだよ。@ ;mai-117-2でもね、それじゃいけないって思ったんだ、だから@/ ;mai-117-3…ね」@ ;つらいこと思い出させちゃったのかな。@ ;「そっか。決心したんだね、マイには夢がある。@やりたいことがあるから」@ ;痛いほど伝わった、その頃のマイの決心。\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-117.ogg" `"Yes, and in spite of that...@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-117-1.ogg" ` I put it off.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-117-2.ogg" ` But you know, I realised that that was the wrong thing to do, and so...@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-117-3.ogg" ` well..."@ br `Had I reminded her of something painful?@ br `"So you made up you mind, didn't you? Because you had a dream - something that you wanted to do."@ br `The determination that she had shown back then was painfully evident.\ ;だけど、今、同じ事を繰り返させようとしているのか？@ ;僕は……。\ `But wasn't the same thing about to occur now?@ br `I...\ allsphide bg black,27 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "BG\ima3yoru.jpg",25 allspresume ;それからのマイは考え事をしているのか、一人でいる事が多くなった。@ ;休みの日も、夜は一緒に過ごすが、日中はどこかひとりで外出するようになった。\ `From that day onwards, Mai came to be by herself more and more frequently, perhaps to think.@ br `On our days off, she would spend the night together with me, but then go off somewhere by herself for the whole day.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,750 ;「どうしたの？　マイ」@ ;僕は心配になって話しかける。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-118「う、ううん、なんでもないよ。@ ;mai-118-1お兄さんこそどうしたのさ？　元気ないぞ？」@ ;おどけて、答えるマイだけど、やっぱりちょっと変だな。@ ;僕が元気ない理由は単純。@ ;マイが元気がないから。\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,750 `"What's wrong, Mai?"@ br `I asked, concerned.@ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-118.ogg" `"O-oh, it's nothing.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-118-1.ogg" ` What about yourself, Onii-san? You seem kind of down."@ br `Her tone was jovial, but there was something slightly strange about her after all.@ br `The reason I was feeling down was simple.@ br `It was because she was feeling down too.\ allsphide bg black,26 bg "BG\ima3yoru.jpg",25 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop6.ogg" allspresume ;“リーリーリー”@ ;鈴虫が鳴いている。@夏も盛りを過ぎてきたのか、日中は暑いが、夜は段々と涼しげな風が吹くようになってきた。@ ;明日はシャンティがお休みの日。@いつものように僕達は部屋で過ごす。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;傍らのマイは膝に顎をのせ、目を閉じている。@ ;部屋の明かりは壁際の間接照明。@ ;薄明かりの中のマイは、確かにそこに居るのに、消えてしまいそうだ。\ `The sounds of the bell crickets were ringing out.@ br `Summer's peak had already passed, and though it was still hot during the day, the winds that blew during the night were growing cooler and cooler.@ br `Tomorrow was our day off from Shanty.\ `We spent the night in my room, as we always did.@ ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 `Mai was by my side, resting her chin on her knees with her eyes closed.@ br `The room was illuminated by the indirect light that reached the walls.@ br ` I knew for a fact that Mai was there in the darkness, and yet I kept feeling as if she was going to vanish any moment now.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 ;僕はマイの髪に顔を埋めた。@ ;自分の額をマイの肩口に軽く乗せて。@ ;無意識の言葉。 ;そう、僕はそんな事言うつもりは無かったんだ。\ ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 `I buried my face in her hair, lightly leaning my forehead on her shoulder.@ br `What I said next came out of nowhere.@ br `Yes, it was something which I had no intention of saying.\ ;「いなくなっちゃいやだ、マイ」@ ;自分に驚いていた。\ `"I don't want you to go away, Mai."@ br `I was shocked by my own words.\ ;mai-119「ん、どうして？　どうしてそんなこと言うの？」@ ;顔を埋めたままの僕に、マイの言葉が静かに降りかかった。@ ;僕にはマイの表情は見えないけど、きっと、マイは微笑んでいる。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-119.ogg" `"Hmn? Why? Why would you say that?"@ br `Her words fell quietly upon me as I continued to bury my face in her.@ br `I couldn't see her expression, but I had no doubt that she was smiling.\ ;卒業式が終わって、@写真を撮りあったり、@はしゃぎあったりしてから、@校門を出る。@ ;校舎を振りかえって浮かべるような、@そんな笑顔だろう。\ `When people attend their own graduation ceremony...@/ ` when they've taken pictures of each other and fooled around...@/ ` when they're finally leaving the school gates, and they turn to look back at their school...@/ ` I'll bet that it's that kind of smile that drifts across their face.\ allsphide bg black,27 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg white,25 bg "BG\ima3.jpg",24 allspresume ;いつの間にか眠ったのか、部屋には日が射していた。@ ;僕の頭の下にはクッションの枕が置かれ、タオルケットが掛けられている。@ ;部屋の中には僕一人。@ ;テーブルの上には便箋にマイの文字。@ ;mai-120『今夜８時にあの公園に来て@ ;mai-120-1　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　マイ』@ ;整理された部屋は、マイらしいな。@ ;僕は寝たらなかなか起きないってのは知ってるから。@ `Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, awakening to find the sun shining into my room.@ br `A pillow had been placed beneath my head, and a small towel placed over my body.@ br `I was the only one in the room.@ br `On the table was a piece of paper bearing Mai's writing.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-120.ogg" `'Come to the park tonight at eight.@ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-120-1.ogg" ` -Mai.'\ `Mai had cleaned the room. It was just like her to do that.@ br `She knew that I had trouble getting up once I'd gotten to sleep.@ ;便箋の字。@ ;何回も読み直す。\ br `Over and over again, I read the words on her letter.\ allsphide bg black,27 bg "BG\koen yoru.jpg",24 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop12.ogg" allspresume ;約束の時間より少し早く、公園に着いた。@ ;８時まで待ち切れなかった僕は、夕方から街に出て、あてどなく歩き回っていた。\ `I arrived at the park a little earlier than the arranged time of 8pm.@ br `I couldn't wait until then, so I went out into town in the evening and walked around aimlessly.\ ;キーコ、キーコ、キーコ…。@ ;ブランコが揺れている。@ ;やっぱり先に来ていたんだなあ。@ ;マイ。\ `The swing was creaking as it swayed.@ br `You've come first after all, haven't you...@ br `...Mai?\